Obi x Shirayuki Lemon
by SpasticPillowcase
Summary: Some lemony lemons in lemon sauce between Obi and Shirayuki. This is my first lemon/entry so. Don't hate too much. But please do tell me what you think of it c: and when I mean lemony lemons in lemon sauce i mean its LEMONNNYYYYY you have been warned


The red-haired maiden hadn't returned to her rooms. Obi's heart froze as he recalled the time Shirayuki was kidnapped. Fear clutched his throat as he leapt down from the tree and started asking the guards if they'd seen her. His panic grew with each second, the guards claiming they hadn't seen her recently. He was about to run to Zen's rooms when he stopped. There was a chance Shirayuki was with the prince, but if she wasn't and was instead in the gardens, Obi would have worried Zen, Mitsuhide and Kiki for no reason.

Decision made, Obi instead ran for the gardens. If she wasn't there, then he would immediately alert the prince and go out to search for her. As he sprinted closer and closer to the flowery slope, his heart beats thundered in his chest and roared in his ears. A million horrible thoughts were flying through his mind.

He stopped at the top of the hill, panting, panic etched across his face as his eyes scanned the garden. His breath caught in his throat. At the bottom of the staircase lay Shirayuki, unmoving. Thinking the worst, Obi launched himself down the flight of stairs, causing him to land poorly and go sprawling across the gravel in his haste. He scrambled to him feet and collapsed beside the beautiful red head.

"Shirayuki!" He gently placed his hands on her back and waist as he shook her, hoping she wasn't dead.

The girl stirred and looked up at him with sleepy emerald eyes and Obi couldn't help himself as he crushed her in a hug. "O-Obi?"

Obi didn't respond, instead burying his face in the crook of her neck, squeezing her tight as though to be certain she wouldn't disappear.

Soft, careful hands tugged at the back of his shirt. "Obi? Are you okay..?"

The black haired spy waited a moment to calm himself and school his features into a more relaxed expression before he pulled back with a sheepish smile, his eyes closed. "Yeah, sorry about that Miss. I started to worry when you didn't show up in your room tonight. That's all."

He opened his eyes to look at her and froze at what he saw. Her pretty face was flushed red, her hair mussed from the sleep, glowing green orbs giving him his full attention and her soft pink lips parted slightly in surprise…

Unable to control himself, Obi gently tipped her chin up and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was exactly as he'd always imagined and yet it was so much more. The young apprentice didn't push him away, or scold him and a massive wave of lust and longing washed over his senses. He jumped back and looked away with a bright red blush before he did something he would regret.

Moments of silence passed and Shirayuki still didn't say anything. _Goddamn it, I've done it now_ , he thought in his head. He'd always fantasized of being with Shirayuki but knew that her feelings were for Zen, and Zen felt the same way about her. Obi was undeniably jealous of the Prince- he respected and cared for Zen, no doubt- but he loved Shirayuki as well.

Avoiding her gaze, Obi dropped into a deep bow, his eyes facing the gravel. "I'm so sorry, Miss! I didn't mean to-,"

Shirayuki ignored him and stood up, turned the other direction and began walking.

 _Stab, stab, stab_. Each step she took was like a stab wound to the chest. He got up anyways and followed her. If something bad happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself, even if the situation between them was awkward now.

She stopped underneath a shadowed tree surrounded by tall bushes and shrubs. Obi liked this place; guards never really came around this way and it was like a little cove. He spent most of his time here when he didn't want to be bothered.

Wait a minute. Was Shirayuki saying she wanted to be left alone? _Stab_.

Obi stepped into the cove and tried again, "Miss, I-,"

Shirayuki spun around and pulled him to her by the front of his shirt. He was too stunned to do anything as she stepped onto the tips of her toes and pressed her soft lips against his. Rational thought abandoned him and Obi pulled her close by her waist, kissing her back with the lust he'd buried deep within him.

Shirayuki pressed herself against him, her breasts pushing up against his chest and a deep growl rumbled from within him. His tongue pushed inside her mouth and explored while he pushed her up against the tree.

She reached up with her hands and pulled his cap off, running her fingers through his short hair as they made out. Obi pulled away for a breath and looked down at her face which was painted with a pink blush, her chest rising with her breaths and an equal look of passion and lust in her eyes.

Obi gulped. She looked so _sexy_.

She bit her lip and grinded against his growing erection and his eyes rolled back from the pure pleasure of it, a moan escaping his lips. He brought his lips down to her neck and began to kiss and suck on the skin gently as his hand slipped underneath her dress and began to rub her through her panties.

She gasped and pulled at his hair, his name coming out in a whisper, turning him on even more. He bit on her neck and sucked as his fingers pushed her panties to the side and began to stroke her clit. Her body shivered in pleasure as she moaned and pulled him closer. Obi fought _very hard_ not to lose it.

He slipped a finger inside her wet pussy and slowly pulled it in and out. She bit her lip to keep further noises from coming out. _I'll make you scream, Miss~_ Obi thought in his head as he licked the hickey he'd left.

He inserted a second finger and picked up his pace and Shirayuki suppressed a moan. Her hips pushed against his hand to try and increase the pleasure and he smirked. Her breathing came a little more quickly and Obi claimed her mouth with his, his other hand grasping her breast as he began to knead it.

She moaned softly in his mouth and again pushed her hips into him. As they kissed, Obi began to pump his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace, Shirayuki moaning more and more, the walls of her cunt clenching around his fingers and-

He pulled out before she could succumb to the pleasure and she whimpered in disappointment. Her hands moved from his head to finish herself off but he quickly grabbed them and pinned them high above her head, his mouth crashing onto hers as he kissed her hungrily. She returned the favour and nudged her knee against his crotch lightly.

Obi let out a growl and bit her bottom lip roughly, a warning in his yellow eyes. He let go of her lip to allow her to speak. "Let me take them off," she whispered.

His self-control was slipping each and every second he was with Shirayuki. He grit his teeth in his effort to keep onto his control. Letting her hands go, his arms dropped to his sides, his cat eyes watching her every move as she slid down the tree and slowly unbuttoned his pants whilst maintaining eye contact the whole time.

 _Control control control control yourself._

She pulled down his unbuttoned pants and boxers and bit her lip as her widened eyes beheld his erect member. She slowly traced the length of his member with her soft, delicate fingers and Obi moaned out loud. His hand shot out and grabbed her hands to stop them while his body shuddered from the small touch.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, staring into her lovely green eyes intently. She gave him a determined smile, as though her mind was made and nodded her head. Obi slowly let go of her hands and instead clenched his hands into fists.

Shirayuki gently took his cock into her hands and began to pump it at a slow pace and Obi suppressed his noises, his control slipping from him like sand through his fingers.

The red head tucked her hair behind her ear and brought her luscious lips to the tip before taking the head in.

 _Controlcontrolcontrolcontrolcontrol._

Shirayuki took more of his cock in her mouth and sucked gently while her hands stroked the flesh that she wasn't tasting. Obi dropped his head backwards, his mind spinning with countless kinky thoughts, countless emotions and feelings. If he was dreaming, this was the best dream he would _ever_ have in his lifetime.

Shirayuki began to bob her head more quickly, taking some more of his dick into her mouth, her tongue shaping around his length as she sucked him off. One of her hands reached over to his balls and began to fondle them. Obi shuddered and moaned; a deep ad throaty sound that excited his Miss.

She let go of his cock with a _pop_ and pumped his whole length with her hands quickly before she leaned in to the base of his dick and took one of his balls in her mouth. He sucked in a surprised breath and bucked against her, a louder moan escaping his lips.

She looked up at him through her lashes, a seductive and lust-filled gaze shimmering in her eyes. And she gently grazed her teeth over his skin.

Snap.

With an animalistic growl he pulled out of her grasp and rolled her so she was on her hands and knees, her pantie-covered ass sticking up for his eyes to see. He ripped the flimsy white panties off and pulled off her dress, leaving her stark naked. She gasped and blushed but stayed where she was.

Obi pulled off his own shirt with haste and rested on his knees behind her, his member fully erect. He placed his hands on her smooth, creamy ass and he licked his lips. Leaning in over her body, his member slipped between her legs and brushed against her pussy's lips as he whispered a husky voice, "Are you ready, Miss?"

He smirked as she shivered in delight and nodded her head. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed inside of her.

Holy. Fuck.

"Ngh~ You're…so tight~.." he moaned. Her breath came out as a gasp as he fully entered her and he waited a moment before he started to move.

Each and every movement sent waves of pleasure rolling through his body, and he knew Shirayuki was feeling the same way from the way her arms quivered slightly and the hot noises coming from her mouth.

Obi began to increase his pace. He leaned over her back again and grasped one of her breasts with his hand, flicking her erect nipple and causing her to whimper.

The walls of her pussy were _so tight_. They hugged his penis in a tight embrace as the full length pushed in and out of her and he grunted at the pleasure. _Goddamned_ , this was the best sex Obi had had in…forever!

He again picked up his pace, his balls slapping against her ass, her breasts bouncing in his hand with each thrust. "O-Obi~" Shirayuki moaned and started to push her hips up against his crotch to meet his rhythm.

"Ohh fuck," he muttered and used his free hand to pull on her hair. Her back arched and she bit her lip as she moaned, her eyes half-closed from pleasure. His hips moved faster until he was slamming into her, the wet slapping sound filling the night air.

Zen's face flashed before his eyes and he snarled. In her ear, Obi said, "You're mine. You got that?" Shirayuki met his eyes and smiled at his words as she nodded, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as hot breaths burst from between her teeth. "All mine,"

Obi slapped her ass before he bit into her neck, thrusting his cock deep inside her with more force and speed. Shirayuki's cries became louder but neither one of them cared if they were heard at this point. Their hips slammed together, his cock pushed so deep it hit her womb.

"Ah~ ah! O…Obi~!" she cried and with one final, hard thrust, they came together. Their juices mixed and flowed as Shirayuki's body twitched and spasmed from their orgasm, her half-lidded eyes rolled back in pleasure.

The two collapsed in the grass beside each other as they panted, their naked and sweaty bodies entangled together. Shirayuki clung to Obi as she slowly drifted off to sleep, and as Obi began to succumb to exhaustion, he thought to himself, _yep, best sex ever_.


End file.
